


Not In The Mood

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [29]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 29: A Relived DayFandom: Stranger ThingsBilly stops by looking for Max when Steve Harrington just happens to interrupt.Oneshot/drabble





	Not In The Mood

It was late; the sound of crickets chirping blocked out pretty much everything else. Steve Harrington didn’t want to admit it, not to himself or to the kids he was responsible for right now, but—as he watched Billy Hargrove’s car pull up slowly towards the house, he was definitely uneasy.

Steve tried to feel tougher than he felt. He crossed his arms as Billy got out, shirt slung open, cigarette hanging dangerously out of his mouth.

“Is that you, Harrington?” He squinted.

Steve scoffed. “Yeah, it’s me, don’t cream your pants.” He looked him up and down. “What’re you doing here then?”

“Lookin’ for my step-sister,” he said then. “A little birdie told me she’s here.”

“She’s not here.”

“…listen man.” He took a deep drag of his cigarette, letting it falter out of his mouth. Steve watched him. And he totally didn’t watch his lips either.

“…I’m gay and not in the mood.” Billy finished.

Steve stared. Oh.


End file.
